Duthos
=Appearance= Duthos is medium build with well kept black hair and blue eyes. =Personality= Duthos is easy going, and well liked by the men and women of the Skullsplitters. =History= Duthos was at one point,one of the most skilled Snipers in the Aquilonian army. However; he felt his skill greatly outweighed his pay scale he decided to go into business for himself, thus Duthos the Mercenary was born. He travelled Hyboria offering his skills to the highest bidder untill one day he was led into a trap, captured and forced into slavery. Duthos then by chance found himself a free man once more, and he worked his craft around the city of Tortage, for the right price Duthos offered his services to the pirates and gangs that frequented the port city, His skill soon became in high demand as his reputation grew. One day while walking down a hidden forest path Duthos heard a call for help in the distance moving with great speed and agility, As only those that have spent a lifetime in the forests can he came to the area where the distressfull call had come from. About 10 feet away down a small burm lay an obvously injured man with a large panther bearing down on him, Duthos had to react, and with great power he leapt into the air and noked an arrow and let fly. Before his feet had even hit the groud the panther lay dead in a heap before him. Duthos turned to the injured man whom he now could see was a soldier of sorts. He introduced himself as Gartol and explained of a great battle a day earlier and how he had been seperated from his unit, Then Gartol slipped into unconciousness. Duthos carried Gartol back to his cave just outside of the city, He tried everything he could but did not dare take the Gartol into the local doctor(if you could call him that) for fear that the local gangs/pirates were looking for him. The next day Duthos awoke to find Gartol sitting up on his bedroll proped up against the cave wall, As he took a closer look he could tell that Gartol had died sometime during the night, In his hand Gartol held a map of an area not well known to Duthos but he did seem to recognize some of the features scribed on the parchment, And also laying near his other hand a coin with a strange emblem of a skull and two crossed axes which looked like no currency he had seen before maybe a medallion or trinket of some sort from his military past he thought. He decided that he would get provisions and set off to find Gartols unit and tell of his demise. Once Duthos made his way off Tortage he ran into a Mercenary leader known as Calamus. Calamus recruited Duthos into the Skullsplitters were he showed exceptional skill in both Archery and leadership and eventually took a position at the top of the Skullsplitters.